


Fickle Hearts

by McKayRulez



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Bashing, Difficult Decisions, Drama, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Love Triangles, Marriage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Kyle has a hard decision to make about Lola and Summer. His dad tries to help him out.





	Fickle Hearts

Kyle sat at the family dining table, with a cup of coffee. He stared at his ring with a distant expression. He hadn’t slept at all. Too many thoughts running through his head. 

Jack entered, and took a double take at his silent solemn son. He noticed the ring and took a seat. “You told her about you and Lola?” 

Kyle nodded absentmindedly.

“So.. You chose Summer?” 

Kyle snapped out of his daze at his father’s mention of Summer. “Huh?”

Jack motioned to his hand. “You’re still wearing the ring?” 

“Yeah.. I... “ He sighed. “Yeah..” 

“So it.. Went well?..” Jack squinted trying to get a read on his troubled son. 

Kyle looked away from the ring and stared into the dark bottomless coffee abyss. “Too well.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“She.. She didn’t even get mad… Or.. Disappointed even.” Kyle shook his head and put his face in his hands. “It would be so much easier if she was angry.” 

“Oh…” 

“I could take angry. At least then.. Then I.. I don’t know..” Kyle looked up from his hands helpless. 

“Would get some punishment?” Jack tried to finish for him. 

Kyle nodded. “But.. Instead she’s just so.. Understanding about everything.. Thinks the fact I didn’t fully go through with it means we’ll be stronger than ever. She thinks we’ll grow from this..” 

“Will you?” Jack tilted his head. 

“I don’t know anymore.. Maybe..” 

“Kyle this is your choice. You have to make one.” 

“I know.. I just wish Summer would be angry. Then she’d break up with me.” 

“Summer can’t make the choice for you Kyle. She’s already made her own personal choice, and that’s you.” 

Kyle looked distant again as he thought about last night. “When I told her… What almost happened between me and Lola… She was just worried about my guilt.. My Guilt! She didn’t want me to feel bad. She said she forgave me.. And didn’t want me to beat myself up about it..” 

“Sounds to me.. Like Summer is acting like a mature wife and partner.” 

Kyle looked to his dad. “What do you mean?” 

“A true relationship and true love wants their partner to be happy. Puts the feelings of their better half first.. And.. Maybe Summer isn’t doing it fully.. Especially with the rushed marriage and all..” Jack side glanced in thought. “But she’s trying. I think she more partner material then people give her credit for.”

“Yeah… And I’m not.” 

“Kyle.. Summer loves and cares for you. That much is evident to everyone who sees the two of you together..” Jack lowered his head and raised a hand passively. “I’m.. I’m not taking sides here.. It’s your choice… But I’m just stating the facts here.. Summer’s proved she’s devoted to you, time and time again.. Even now when you cheated on her… Lola… She’s a fickle heart.” 

Kyle frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Kyle.. She broke up with you many times.. Many of which were over trivial things.” 

Kyle sat up getting defensive. “Those times were my fault. I take full responsibility.” 

“I”m sure you do but… Kyle… You just bought her a bag.. and then she snapped, broke up with you and made out with another guy.. Who does that?” 

“She doesn’t like being given things that are expensive.. It’s not such a big deal.. I just won’t do it again..” 

“Kyle.. I’m just saying.. You two had a lot of problems.. More than just the physical intimacy kind… You had to walk on eggs shells to make sure you didn’t offend her in some way.”

“It’s not easy,” Kyle admitted. “But it would work this time.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Will it?” 

Kyle looked away. More thoughts and doubts in his head, then he’d like to admit. 

“I’m not saying to go for what’s easy.. And being with Summer probably wouldn’t be easy either... “ He placed a hand on his son’s arm. “Just.. think really hard on this decision. That’s all I ask.” 

“That’s what I’ve been doing.” 

Jack gave him a sympathetic look and gave his arm a pat, before getting up and leaving for work. 

Kyle looked back at his ring and sighed.


End file.
